Interactive display surfaces are used in various forms for entertainment, promotion, education, and the like. A typical interactive display surface generally comprises a graphical display such as a video screen to display a graphical image or a surface onto which the graphical image may be projected for display to users within an adjacent environment, together with a system for identifying or detecting motion of objects or users within the adjacent environment. The object-identifying or motion-detecting system typically relies on a suitable camera directed towards the adjacent environment. An object-identifying or motion-detecting algorithm analyzes data captured by the camera to identify an object or determine what type of motion has occurred. The graphical image can then be varied according to the object identified or various characteristics of the detected motion. For example, a projected object within the graphical image may be displaced or varied in size, color, or configuration, etc. according to the location or amount of motion detected. However, separating the motion of physical objects from motion of projected objects may be complex and prone to errors.
In the drawings, like characters of reference indicate corresponding parts in the different figures.